babylooneytunesfandomcom-20200215-history
Time and Time Again
'''Time and Time Again '''is episode 9 of Season 1. Plot ''Daffy insists he doesn't need to learn time; but over the course of the day he starts to realize just how important it really is. '' Summary After realizing the babies don't know how to tell the time Granny decides to teach them. Daffy doesn't care and asks to skip it, and while she decides not to make him- she points out that its very important. The next day she teaches the babies how to tell time and decides to reward them with a special picnic at noon, later that day. Outside, Lola and Bugs find Daffy trying to play with the golf set. They try to tell him how important learning the time is but they are unable to get through to him. They walk off, deciding not to deal with his attitude, only to stop and point out the picnic to Daffy. They warn him to be there in an hour, but wonder how he will be able to tell time since he didn't attend the lesson. Daffy insists he can handle it and points out Granny's grandfather clock, which chimes hourly. After they leave he resumes playing, unaware of his golf ball flying into the home and knocking loose one of the hands. Eventually he starts to feel hungry and realizes the timing must be close to noon, so he gets up to head over to the door while wondering why the clock didn't chime. Upon arrival Daffy is unable to find anyone and assumes they're just playing with him- but he finds nobody. With that in mind, Daffy realizes nobody else is there and is growing hungrier by the minute. So he stops in the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. But after spilling some helly on his bib he tosses it into the washing machine. Unaware of how much soap to use he pours in the entire box before turning it on. Later, Daffy turns on the television to relax, happy that he can choose what he watches. As this is going on, he suddenly gets a call and the man on the other line offers him a life time supply of candy if he is able to answer the question. He asks Daffy what time it is at that moment and right away Daffy doesn't know. He tries to look at the clock to realize it broke and doesn't answer. He hangs up the phone and runs off to answer the door, with a man delivering a huge amount of toys for him; if he can sign the paper. Daffy signs but forgets to put the time, so the man refuses to hand it over. As the washing machine bubbles into the kitchen, Daffy attempts to convince himself that time isn't important. Only for the door to explode open and send water and soap everywhere. Daffy realizes he was only having a dream and quickly gets up to attend the lesson the others are currently having. He runs through the house and happily sees they haven't finished yet and joins them. Quotes Lesson Daffy learns the importance of telling the time after he ends up missing out on a lot of things. Trivia *Edna, Lola's doll is named "Baby Pumpkin Pants" and is able to talk in this episode. *This is the first episode seeing Baby Daffy without his diaper. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Daffy Episodes